Soar
by Roza Ish
Summary: This is kind of my idea of what happens after Angel. rated T just for... well the normal stuff. Blood, fighting, weird mutations and evil scientists. So, pretty much a normal Maximum Ride book. Hope you enjoy.
1. Angry Air

**Prologue**

It took a long time. And it hurt. A lot. But what can I say? It's a small price to pay to be able to fly.

**Chapter one—Angry Air**

_Angel. _

_Angel._

_Angel._

She was all I could think about. I was too heartsick even to think about Fang, or my Mom, or Ella, all of whom I hadn't seen it what seemed like… forever. Angel was more important. But Angel was dead. Dead. I would never see her again. I stifled a cry. A leader can never show her pain.

I slowly banked left. "Iggy," I called, my voice cracking. "Iggy, west 45 degrees, okay?" He didn't respond, but followed Nudge and the Gasman. Dylan trailed slowly behind us all. Was this really happening? Had my flock diminished this much in numbers? First Fang, now Angel. Not that Fang was dead, anyway. But pretty much as good as.

Dylan flew to my side, his wings shining and glittering in the soft morning sun. "Max… Max, I know you're… sad, about Angel and Fang and stuff…" Dylan flinched as he over pronounced Fang's name, spitting the word out. "But… you know… Maybe this is better. I mean, no more Angel to annoy you about wanting to be leader and stuff, and no more Fang keeping _us_ apart anymore. Right, Max? 'Cause now it's just you and me and—"

"What!" I exclaimed. I climbed a little higher in the sky, looking down on Dylan. "_What_ did you just say to me?"

He desperately tried to backtrack. "No, Max, it's not like that. It's just that things might be better, easier, now, for us—"

But I had reached the end of my fuse. "You think things are gonna be better, easier now? Are you crazy? Do you think this is some kind of game? People are dying! Angel's already dead, Fang could be dying right now for all we know, the apocalypse is coming, and oh, don't remind me, I still have to SAVE THE WORLD, and you think things are easier now? Well, I'm sorry, but apparently we aren't seeing eye-to-eye, Dylan! I don't care about you and I; I don't even care about Fang and I! So stop being such a jerk, and think about someone other than yourself. Because otherwise I don't have time for you. 'Cause I have the whole world to look after." I turned away from him. "Come on, Nudge, Gazzy, Ig, let's go." I spun back to Dylan. "And you? Stay away from me. Stay away from my flock. Find a home somewhere else. Your not welcome with us anymore." I flew away from him before I could see his tears. But I did look back. Just to make sure Nudge and Gazzy and Ig were following. Well, that's what I told myself. I stared at Dylan. He was hovering in the mid air, wings pumping. His eyes pleaded for help. I almost flew back to give him a second chance.

Then I remembered Angel and I soared as far away as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylan turn to leave, shame stabbing at every move he made. _Good riddance_, I thought. But my heart was heavy with grief as I flew into the heavens. 


	2. Admitting

**Chapter 2—**

"Max?" Nudge asked tentatively.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, it's just, I'm hungry, you know? And, well, I know we need to find Ella and all, but, you know, we've been flying, for like, like, like, um…"

"Sevenish hours," Iggy supplied. I always wondered how he knew that stuff.

"Right." Nudge nodded decisively. "Seven hours. Without food or rest. Come on Max, please? I mean, we must be… we must be in…"

"Mississippi," Gazzy said, tonelessly. My heart broke at his anguish. We were a family, all of us, but Gazzy and Angel were the only ones that were really blood siblings.

"Yeah." Nudge agreed, more to herself. "So that's, what? How many miles?"

"What does it matter?" I heard Iggy say. "Max, are you even listening? We need to land!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I banked downwards, my wings spread to the fullest.

"Burger King it is then!" I tried to say with a little enthusiasm. The old Max's enthusiasm. But no one was in the mood.

The Burger King was nearly empty. I read the clock. Midnight. A sleepy looking girl met me at the order counter. "Welcome to Burger King. Now open 24 hours and serving salads. What can I get for you toda- tonight?"

"Um, six large burgers, salads and sides."

"Uh, Max?" Nudge nudged my arm. "There are only four of us."

"Oh. Right." I took a deep breath. "Right." No Fang. No Dylan. And no Angel.

The girl looked up at me. "Alright… Will it be six drinks too?"

"Er, uh, yes. I, uh, mean no."

The girl looked puzzled. "No?"

I paused. To say I needed four of everything was to admit, even to this stranger, that Angel was dead and Dylan and Fang were gone. "Actually, I only need… four. Four of everything."

"Oh." The girl crossed some things out. "Okay. Your order will be ready at the next counter."

"Okay," I responded dully.

Only a little while later, everyone was eating and being happy and much, much merrier than they had been on the flight over. Food always seems to have that affect on people- or 98% human and 2% avian bird kids, as the case may be. Especially me. A good meal can cheer me up like nothing else. Except maybe Fang. Sometimes he had more effect on me than my moms famous chocolate chip cookies did. Fang. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I wondered where he was. Probably off kissing Maya. Just the thought of it made me feel sick. I tried to think of something else, but all that came to my mind was Dylan. That made me feel like I'd been slapped in the face.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.


End file.
